Träume einer Novizin - Teil 3
Kapitel 1 Cassiola schlenderte durch die Straßen, sie hatte sich eine kleine Pause von ihrem Training gegönnt. Irgendwie hatte sie trotz allen Geschehnissen ein kleines lächeln im Gesicht. Es schien ein guter Tag für sie zu werden. Sie sah sich etwas in den Läden um, stöberte hier und da herum. Nach einer ganzen Weile des herumstöberns und schlenders ging sie wieder in Richtung Zwergenviertel. Und da sah sie jemanden. Einen großen Mann, mit einer Kapuze auf dem Kopf nur ein paar Haarsträhnen waren zu sehen. Und dieser Mann er hat genau dasselbe Haar. Genau dasselbe ihr bekannte Haar. Sie zögerte ein wenig. Wenn sie ihn jetzt rufen würde und er es nicht ist. Sie würde sich vor allen Menschen die hier herum stehen doch nur blamieren, vielleicht täuscht sie sich ja einfach nur. Er hatte ja gesagt er würde irgendwann kommen, aber so schnell? Sie zögerte und um so länger sie zögerte um so weiter entfernte sich der Mann von ihr. Die Gestalt, der Mann, er wurde immer kleiner vor ihren Augen. Nun, sie musste all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen. Sie rannte los, hinter ihm her. Und wenn sie sich getäuscht hatte irgend eine gute Ausrede würde ihr ganz bestimmt einfallen. Der Mann mit seiner Kapuze auf dem Kopf, er blieb aufeinmal stehen. Aber Cassiola war wie gebannt und rannte einfach weiter auf ihn zu, sie bemerkte gar nicht das er stehen geblieben ist und rannte mit vollem Körpereinsatz und ihrem gesamten Gewicht gegen den Mann. Der Mann der um einiges kräftiger war als Cassiola, blieb ganz ruhig stehen, während sie auf dem Boden gelandet ist und am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Ihr komplettes Gesicht lief rot an, was sollte sie denn sagen, wenn er es jetzt nicht ist, das macht doch alles nur noch viel unangenehmer für sie. Der Mann zog seine Kapuze ab, drehte sich mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht herum und reichte Cassiola die Hand. "Hast du es wirklich so eilig einen passenden Mann für dich zu finden, das du für dich jeden unbekannten Menschen hinterher rennst? Du meinst ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt oder? Wie würde es mir nur in den Sinn bekommen, eine solche Frau nicht zu bemerken?" Cassiola nahm die Hand des Mannes, sie konnte es gar nicht so Recht glauben und blinzelte mehrere Male. Sie klopfte sich den Schmutz von ihren Sachen und sah ihn mehrere Sekunden lang an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und dann kam es so aus ihr heraus gestammelt. "I...ich renne....renne nicht...IRGENDWELCHEN....Männern hinterher. I...ich habs...auch...muss...nein...muss ich nicht mehr." "Na hast du doch aber. Und mit welcher Motivation du das getan hast. Wusste ja nicht das ich dich so sehr fasziniere. Lernt man das so als Knappe. So stürmisch an eine Sache ranzugehen? Hab dich ja noch nie so erlebt. Aber wenn du einen Mann suchst, ich hab doch noch ein paar gutaussehende Freunde. Die könnten dir bestimmt auch gefallen. "Was redest du da eigentlich? Männer...ich...brauch....keinen Mann...also...ich...hab einen...so einen...Mann...irgendwie... . Du hör mal auf... . Was machst du hier? Warum...warum bist du hier? Und bitte erkläre mir, warum du mir nichts gesagt hast? Cassiola stotterte und stammelte vor sich rum und musste immer wieder genau hinsehen. Der Mann vor ihr grinste sie immer breiter an und umarmte sie dann. Arm in Arm standen die beiden dort auf dem Platz. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten grinste auch Cassiola. "Ich weiß doch wie gerne du Überraschungen magst und da dachte ich mir ich überrasche dich. Und mal abgesehen davon, wusstest du das ich irgendwann kommen werde. Das es ausgerechnet jetzt ist musste ich dir doch nicht verraten oder? "Ich hasse Überraschungen und das weißt du ganz genau, es gibt nichts schlimmeres als Überraschungen, so schön sie vielleicht auch sein können. So wie jetzt gerade, aber ich hasse sie einfach. "Du kannst nicht zu unserer Familie gehören, alle mögen Überraschungen, mal abgesehen von dir. Du hasst sie, das werde ich wohl nie verstehen. Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Du bekommst zu essen oder? Weil so wie du aussiehst, also ein Mann, so kriegste keinen Mann. Vielleicht kriegste mal so einen für eine Nacht oder so, aber auf die Dauer. Also das würd ich mir als Mann ja mal schon überlegen. "Du bist richtig gemein zu mir. Ich kriege genug zu essen...und einen Mann...herrje wie oft denn noch. Ich brauch keinen mehr suchen. Wo hast du das nur her, das du immer so gemein sein musst?" "So sind wir größeren Geschwister nunmal, zumal ich es nur gut mit dir meine. Hier kann ich dich jetzt wenigstens auch wieder kontrollieren, damit du keine Dummheiten treibst. So wie du das zu Hause immer gemacht hast. Vielleicht kommst dann auch mal wieder mehr raus aus dir. Also als ich dich da oben mit deinen Leuten gesehen habe, auf dieser...was war das nochmal? Eine Pilgerreise? Also das war jetzt nicht meine Cassiola die ich kenne. Aber zusammen hier so kriegen wir das schon hin. Aber bevor ich mich dem Problem "Schwester" kümmer, muss ich erstmal hier klar kommen. Aber denk ja nicht das das lange dauert. Randy Kalaana bekommt alles hin. Randy wuschelte Cassiola durchs Haar und sie grinten sich beide an. Cassiola verstand die Späße von ihrem Bruder, auch wenn sie für jemand aussenstehenden ziemlich hart klingen mögen. Sie wusste genau was ihr Bruder damit sagen wollte. Randy und Cassiola verstanden sich immer gut. Der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden war gering. Drei Jahre waren es nur. Während die beiden älteren Brüder von Cassiola schon um einiges Älter waren als sie auf die Welt gekommen ist, hatte sie immer Randy. "Also willst du mir von ihm erzählen? Ich hoffe er ist gut zu dir. Sonst bekommt er mal was zu hören von mir. Obwohl zu hören wohl noch sehr nett von mir wäre. Zu spüren, würde da eher passen. Der soll sich ja nicht mit mir anlegen und wenn der dich nicht gut behandelt, dann .... ich führe besser nicht aus, was ich jetzt sagen wollte. Schon alleine der Gedanke für mich ist ziemlich schmerzhaft. Und mal ganz unter uns, du musst mal mit mir weg. Und vielleicht nimmst du dann Zoe auch noch mit. Und wenn du dann später weg musst, würde ich das auch nicht schlimm finden. Ich wäre dir auch gar nicht böse. "Du kannst es aber auch nicht lassen oder? Behälst du bitte im Hinterkopf das sie eine Schwester meines Ordens ist. Das sie eine sehr gute Freundin für mich ist? Und ich sage dir, ganz unter uns. Wenn du Zoe auch nur im geringsten weh tust. Werde ich genau das mit dir tun, was du gerade nicht ausführen wolltest, weil dir schon alleine der Gedanke daran wehtat. Verstanden? Ich verstehe da keinen Spaß mehr drin Randy. Wir haben viel zu spät gelernt erwachsen zu werden. Und wenn du hier in Sturmwind von vorn anfangen willst, so wie ich es getan habe, dann tu es bitte. Aber mach es nicht mehr so wie früher. Die Blicke von beiden wurden etwas ernster. Randy zögerte einen Moment und nickte ihr dann zu. Woraufhin sich beide wieder anlächeln konnten. "Ich glaube an diesen Ton muss ich mich jetzt gewöhnen, aber ich werde schon alleine für diesen schmerzhaften Gedanken mich an das halten. Und glaub mir wenn ich dir sage das ich keine schlimmen Absichten im Sinn habe. Wirklich nicht. Aber sag, ganz davon ab. Ich denke wir haben uns viel zu erzählen. Viel nachzuholen. Hast du Zeit? "Naja ich wollte eigentlich wieder zum Training. Habe mir gerade nur eine kleine Pause gegönnt. Was ich ja jetzt nicht sooft tue, aber ich dachte heute wäre mal ein Tag dafür und anscheinend hat es sich ja gelohnt. "Darf ich zugucken? Oder wie wäre es wieder mit einer Trainingseinheit zusammen mit deinem Bruder? Wird mal wieder Zeit das ich dich verprügel. So wie früher immer. "Als ob du mich verprügeln würdest. Wenn dann tue ich das. Und nun komm schon. Beweis mir mal das du mich verprügeln würdest. Sie grinsten sich wieder beide an und gingen beide in Richtung Trainingsplatz wo sie eine ganze Weile trainierten. Kapitel 2 Beide standen sie nun da auf dem Trainingsplatz. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden sah man ihnen wirklich an. Wie lange sie wohl schon trainiert hatten? Sie sahen sich beide an, eine ganze Weile ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Dann nahm Cassiola ihren Helm ab und starrte Randy noch für ganze weitere Weile an. Noch während des anstarrens und den Versuch dabei irgendwie an Luft zu kommen, sackte sie auf den Boden. Die Arme auf den Boden abgestützt, sie umklammerte den Griff ihres Schwertes und schaute zu Randy auf. Man könnte fast meinen sie bereit sich auf etwas ganz besonderes vor, auf etwas was er niemals vergessen würde. Aber schlussendlich konnte sie gar nicht mehr, verlor die letzten Kräfte die sie noch hatte. Randy stand da und beobachtete alles ganz genau. Seinem Auge entging nichts. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging auf sie zu und reicht ihr die Hand. „Egal was kommt, was ist, was war. Du darfst niemals, wirklich niemals die Kraft verlieren. Es könnte dich dein Leben kosten. Du musst deinem gegenüber immer zeigen, das du die Stärkere sein willst und das du es bist. Darfst ihm nicht deine Schwächen offenbaren. Und vor allem nimm nie deine verdammte Hand von deiner Waffe! Ich hätte dich umbringen können, wenn ich es vorgehabt hätte.“ Es war nicht so das er sie vor allem demütigen wollte, eher sagte er das aus Sorge. Er wusste genau das es etwas gab was sie beschäftigte, schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Randy zog Cassiola an sich heran, umarmte sie fest. Als wolle er ihr alle Kraft geben, damit sie wieder auf den Beinen stehen konnte. Cassiola aber drückte sich von ihm weg. Nahm wieder Schwert und Schild fest in die Hände und blickte ihn an. „Was ist Schwester? Gönnst du dir keinen Moment der Ruhe?“ „Wenn es wirklich um mein Leben ginge, das Leben meiner Familie, meiner Freunde und all den anderen Menschen. Dann gibt es keinen Moment der Ruhe. Also was ist? Willst du weiter reden? Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee holen? Zum plaudern haben wir später noch genug Zeit, aber nicht jetzt!“ Randy nickte nur knapp. Normalerweise wäre das jetzt einer der Momente gewesen, an denen er seine Schwester angegrinst hätte, ihr durch die Haare gewuschelt hätte und sie hätte reden lasen ohne auch nur etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen merkte er wie ernst ihr das alles ist und sie nicht mehr dieses kleine unschuldige Mädchen gewesen ist, was niemanden hätte etwas zufügen können. „Sie hat sich wirklich gemacht. Damals trainierte sie nur mit dem Schwert um Vater etwas zu beweisen. Um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu bekommen die sie verdient hat. Um unsere aller Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Und jetzt steht sie vor mir und würde bis ans bittere Ende weiterhin mit mir hier stehen und mir beweisen, was sie alles kann. Obwohl sie das nicht tun braucht.“ Genau diese Gedanken schossen Randy durch den Kopf, als er seine Schwester genau betrachtete. Er rannte auf sie zu. Mit den beiden Schwertern in der Hand holte aus und verpasste ihr einen kräftigen Schlag gegen ihre Seite. Cassiola versuchte einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, aber man sah ihr eindeutig an das ihr das ordentlich zusetzte. Das konnte sie so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und holte gleich danach aus und schlug völlig ins Leere. Randy entging das natürlich nicht, er schmiss die beiden Schwerter zur Seite, riss Cassiola Schwert und Schild aus der Hand und warf diese auch weg. „Ich glaube nicht das es das ist was du all die Jahre gelernt hast. Du lässt dich viel zu sehr beeinflussen und das darfst du nicht tun. Sag mir, was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du es nicht hinbekommst mir zu zeigen, was du alles gelernt hast. Was du alles kannst. Das ist es doch nicht? Und wenn du mir jetzt mit einem „Ja“ kommst, verpasse ich dir einen Schlag, den selbst Mutter in Arathi mitbekommt. Und das willst du nicht.“ „Du brauchst mir nicht mit verdammten Schlägen drohen! Du hast mir richtig weh getan. Da kann man auch mal daneben Schlagen.“ „CASSIOLA! Wir sind hier nicht auf einer Welt in der man sich alles wünschen kann. Wenn jemand vor dir steht und dir ernsthaften Schaden zufügen will, dann musst du voll und ganz da sein. Dann kannst du deinem gegenüber nicht sagen: „Oh du hast mir weh getan, warte mal bitte einen Moment bis es wieder geht.“ Das geht nicht, wird niemals gehen. Zeig mir einen Menschen der sowas dulden würde. Ich kenne keinen. Leno hätte das damals bei eurem Training auch nie zugelassen. Aber Leno, hat dich ja anscheinend sowieso immer mehr antreiben können, als keiner sonst.“ Mit großen und entsetzen Augen blickte Cassiola Randy an und wollte ihn wegschubsen, aber dazu hatte sie die Kraft einfach nicht mehr. „Warum tust du das jetzt? Das hat doch jetzt alles gar nichts miteinander zu tun.“ „Doch hat es. Das du es nicht verstehen willst. Ich kann es nicht begreifen. Nenn mir eine Person die du hier kennen gelernt hast, die dich so richtig antreibt, so wie es Leno immer getan hat und ich gebe Ruhe und wir machen hier weiter oder belassen es wie du es möchtest.“ „Wenn ich dir jetzt Namen nennen würde, würde es dir nichts bringen du kennst hier niemanden von den Leuten. Du weißt nicht wie mein Leben hier aussieht. Du weißt nichts...gar nichts weißt du. Du kommst hier her und meinst du kennst mich. Ich bin das aber nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht mehr die, die gegangen ist. Schon fast geflüchtet vor meiner eigenen Familie bin ich. Und anstatt das man mich in Ruhe lässt und mich mein Leben leben lässt. Kreuzt man jetzt hier auf und meint man müsse mir jetzt alles vorschreiben und mir sagen, das ich nicht mehr die sei die ich mal war. Meinst du ich bin so blöd und bekomme von alledem was du vorhast nichts mit? Und glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, das mich hier jede einzelne Person die ich kenne, besser antreibt als ihr und Leno es jemals hättet tun können.“ Randy grinste Cassiola an. Sammelte die Sachen wieder ein, die verteilt über den ganzen Platz lagen und ging wieder zu ihr zurück. „Du hast ganz schön Feuer unter deinem Hintern bekommen? Zeig mir den mal der dir das gezeigt hat. Bei dem muss ich mich ja mal wirklich bedanken.“ „Randy...du bist ein Mistkerl. Ein verdammter Mistkerl bist du. Ich zeig dir bald niemanden mehr, wenn du weiterhin so doof mit mir umgehst. Bin immernoch deine kleine Schwester und zu der sollst du nett sein. Hat dir denn Mutter gar nichts klar machen können?“ „Hmm...nein. Aber mach dir mal gar keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich wie ein stilles Mäuschen verhalten. So brauch dann niemand schlecht über den Bruder von Cassiola reden.“ „Egal was ich auch zu dir sagen werde in nächster Zeit. Ich freue mich wirklich das du hier bist. Und nun komm schon. Es wird Zeit nachdem Training etwas zu essen.“ „Und dann? Redest du dann endlich über ihn und magst mir was erzählen? Ich bin ja so neugierig.“ Randy hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab und grinste Cassiola dabei an die einfach nur nickte und ihm deutete mit ihr mitzukommen. Kapitel 3 Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen. Erschöpft und müde schleppte sich Cassiola in ihr Zimmer an ihren Tisch. Sie setzte sich und zog die Rüstung aus, lag alles ordentlich beiseite und zog sich dann eines ihrer Hemden über. Sie legte alle Bücher die sie dort auf den Tisch liegen hatte auf den Boden. Anschließend knallte sie ihren Kopf leicht gegen den Tisch und nuschelte ein paar wirklich unverständliche Worte. Cassiola blickte zu ihrem Fenster rüber und tippte sich gegen die Stirn mit dem Finger. Wie war das jetzt noch? Auflassen oder zumachen. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und ruckelte ein paar mal daran, als sie sich sicher war, dass das Fenster fest verschlossen war, lag sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief dann so langsam ein. Es müssen schon einige Stunden verstrichen sein, da wurde Cassiola von einem lauten Geräusch geweckt. Irgendetwas knallte und plumpste. Cassiola schreckte auf, sie schaute sich panisch um, griff sich ihr Schwert und stand da, als wenn gleich eine ganze Armee in ihr Zimmer kommen könnte. Sie stand dann einige Minuten da, als sie ein leises wimmern von draußen wahr nahm. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand ging sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten zum Fenster und öffnete es ganz langsam. Sie sah nach links, nach rechts und dann nach unten. Und da sahs er, hielt sich den Kopf und jammerte. „Was machst du denn hier? Du hast mir den Schreck meines Lebens eingejagt.“ Gomore sah nach oben zum Fenster wo Cassiola mit Schwert und einem einfachen Hemd da stand. Er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen umher und unter alldem jammer was er hervor brachte, könnte man meinen er hat irgendetwas von einem Fenster gesagt. Cassiola sah sich den Rahmen ihres Fensters an und nickt einfach nur. „Ah, du wolltest nur nachsehen ob ich mein Fenster auch wirklich fest verschlossen habe oder? Ist es ich hab auf dich gehört.“ Cassiola nickte wieder und grinste ihn mit voller Überzeugung an, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. Nachsehen ob sie das Fenster richtig verschlossen hat. Und Gomore er sahs da immernoch den Kopf haltend und blickte sie eher etwas verstört an. „Essolltedochoffenbleiben“ nuschelte er und blickte sie immernoch total verstört an. „Ja aber du hast doch gesagt das ich es ganz fest zu machen soll. Bevor du gegangen bist, hast du das gesagt. Weißt du das nicht mehr? Erst wolltest du das ich es auflasse, aber dann hast du doch gesagt ich soll es zu machen. Ganz fest sogar. Hab ich gemacht, habe bevor ich zu Bett gegangen bin, nocheinmal ganz fest daran geruckelt.“ Gomore blickte nun noch verstörter, dass konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. „Das hab ich doch nur so gesagt.“ „Oh...ah...ehm...ich...tschuldigung. Warte...i...ich komm eben runter und seh mir das mal an, also deinen Kopf.“ Cassiola rannte nach unten, aus dem Haus raus und zu Gomore. Wo sie dann vor ihm stand nur mit ihrem Hemdchen bekleidet. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin und legt die Hand auf seine Stirn um nachzusehen, ob er sich irgendwo verletzt hat. Er sahs da und sah sie einfach nur an. Eigentlich wollte er ja nicht so auffällig hinsehen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Als Cassiola seinen Blick bemerkte, wurde sie rot im Gesicht und legte schnell ihre Hand vor seine Augen. Er fuchtelte wild mit den Händen umher und wollte ihre da wieder wegmachen. Das Cassiola in der Hinsicht unterlegen ist, vergisst sie immer wieder und so hielt er dann ihre Hand und blickte dann nur noch in ihre Augen. „Du...also, du...also...du bist wirklich, also wunderschön.“ Cassiola blickte ihn an, ganz verlegen. Es ist immer wieder etwas neues für sie so etwas zu hören. Sie nickte einfach nur und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Sie nahm seine Hand, stand auf und zog ihn mit nach oben, so das beide sich gegenüber standen. Sie blickte sich noch eine ganze Weile an ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Gomore zog Cassiola an sich heran und umarmte sie und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr, woraufhin sie ihn mit breiten grinsen ansah und nickte. Sie drehte sich um, nahm wieder seine Hand und beide gingen ganz leise nach oben in ihr Zimmer. „Du, du siehst müde aus.“, er sah sie an und schaute sich dann nebenbei etwas in ihrem Zimmer um. „Bin ich auch, habe ja schon eine ganze Weile geschlafen, als naja...es aufeinmal ein lautes Geräusch gab. Es...es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich dachte wirklich ich sollte mein Fenster zu machen und es nicht mehr auflassen. Weil...ja weil du das gesagt hast. Ich dachte ja nicht, dass du das einfach so gesagt hast, weil ja vielleicht wegen den ganzen Leuten die da standen. Wer...wer ja konnte denn wissen, dass...ich tschuldigung.“ Sie blickte ihn ganz traurig an, ihr tat es wirklich Leid, sehr Leid sogar. Cassiola setzte sich auf ihr Bett, wickelte sich in ihre Decke an und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Woraufhin er ohne lange zu zögern sich neben sie setzte. „Aber ich bin jetzt wirklich froh das du bist, weil ich dir eigentlich noch etwas sagen wollte. Aber ich weiß einfach noch nicht wie ich das sagen soll. Vielleicht willst du es ja auch gar nicht hören.“ Beide blickten sich wieder an. Cassiola legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter und griff nach seiner Hand. Gomore streichelte ihr ganz sanft über den Rücken. Es verging wieder eine Weile ohne das auch nur ein Wort gewechselt wurden ist. „Und was möchtest du mir sagen?“ … „Ca..Cassiola?“ Er streckte den Kopf etwas nach vorne um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Er seufzte leise, als er den Grund gesehen hat, warum Cassiola nicht mehr antwortete. Die Augen geschlossen, der Atem ruhig, lag sie dort mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und schlief. Er hielt ihren Kopf mit der Hand, als er aufstand um sie ins Bett zu legen, legte die Decke ordentlich über sie drüber und legte sich, mit einem Arm um sie, neben sie. Er lächelte kurz und beobachtete sie einfach die ganze Zeit, während sie da so schlief. Kapitel 4 Das Zimmer besaß seid langem mal wieder eine gewisse Ordnung. Viel hatte sie in letzter Zeit gelesen, sich mit allen möglichen Dingen dieser Welt befasst und es heute doch mal tatsächlich geschafft aufzuräumen. Eintreten konnte wirklich lange niemand mehr, aber wie sagt man doch immer so schön "Ordnung muss sein". Die letzten Bücher hatte sie zurück in ihr kleines Regal geräumt, da klopfte es an der Tür und Zoe öffnete sie einen Spalt und lugte hinein. "Ich muss mal in deinen Schrank schauen, ich glaube da ist ausversehn was von mir dazwischen gekommen. Bei den anderen habe ich schon nachgesehen und da ist es einfach nicht." Zoe lief wie selbstverständlich zu Cassiolas Schrank und kicherte dann. Es wäre ja auch nicht schlimm gewesen das sie das tut, weil eigentlich hat sie keine Geheimnisse vor Zoe. Mal abgesehen davon das Zoe immernoch denkt, es würde jede Nacht ein Vogel gegen ihr Fenster fliegen. So selbstverständlich wie sie zum Schrank lief, öffnete sie diesen auch und durchwühlte ihn. Und dann gab Zoe ein lauten entsetzten Schrei von sich. "WAAAAAS ist das?" Sie blickten sich beide an und Zoe zog aus dem Schrank ein braunes, schlichtes Kleid, nichts aussergewöhnliches. Es war schlicht, verschlossen und ganz und gar nicht das was sich in Cassiolas Schrank sonst befand. Ein grünes, ein lila-farbenes und das was Zoe ihr schenkte war dort drin noch zu finden. "Wofür ist das denn?" "Ein Kleid ... zum ausreiten, also zum reiten. Also was einfaches." Cassiola lief rot an und fing leicht zu stottern an. "Zuuuuum ausreiten? Wen willst du damit wirklich wegscheuchen? Ich würde nicht mal von jemanden verlangen dieses Kleid anzuziehen, wenn er gegen mich eine Wette verloren hätte. Also was hast du damit wirklich vor?" "I...ich also. Wollte was hübsches und einfaches. Weil ich ja bald ausreiten will. Also nicht allein." Zoe zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verstand sofort und schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie vor sich her kicherte. Sie konnten beide ehrlich miteinander umgehen und egal wer was wie sagte, man nahm es sich nicht übel oder verurteilte den anderen deswegen. Egal wie hart eine Kritik auch ausfallen mochte, sie verstanden sich "Geb es zu du willst ihn loswerden, anders kann ich mir das hier nämlich nicht erklären. Das könnte ich nehmen um die Küche damit sauber zu machen, dafür ist es gut. Aber nicht für das was du vorhast. Nein, nein!" "Ja, aber der Schneider hat gesagt das ist gut zum ausreiten." "Wenn man den Schneider auch nur sagt, dass man ausreiten will, kann ja nichts dabei herum kommen. Du musst sagen was genau du vorhast." "Aber das geht den doch nichts an und wenn mich jemand sieht, soll er ja auch nichts dabei großartig denken, ausser das ich ausreiten gehe." Zoe seufzte. Sah Cassiola dann an und musste wieder kichern. "Manchmal muss ich wirklich überlegen ob du auch wirklich so alt bist, wie du es sagst oder ob du nicht sogar doch jünger bist als ich." "Wieso?" "Ja sieh dir das doch mal an. Dann unser Gespräch einmal in der Taverne. Erinnerst du dich?" Bei der Erinnerung an das was in der Taverne war, liefen beide etwas rot an. Es war doch ein sehr intimes Gespräch über das man nicht mit jedem spricht. Cassiola setzte sich auf ihr Bett und deutete Zoe daneben, die dann mit dem Kleid in der Hand sich daneben setzte. "Es soll was besonderes sein oder? Ein Tag an den ihr euch beide noch lange zurück erinnern werdet oder? Wenn das so ist, dann glaub mir Cassiola, kannst du sowas nicht anziehen. Ich kann da noch etwas draus machen. Hast du etwas zum nähen hier?" "Ja in meinem Schrank, ich hols dir eben" Cassiola lief zum Schrank und holte daraus ein kleines Kästchen, mit allerhand Dingen. Sie legte das Kästchen zwischen sich und Zoe und öffnete diese. "Da ist doch alles drin was ich brauche, um daraus das Kleid zu machen, was wohl dafür nur geschaffen sein kann." Sie grinsten sich beide an und Zoe begann damit das Kleid etwas hier und da umzunähen. Die Ärmel machte sie kürzer, schlug es um und machte es am Ende des Kleides auch etwas kürzer. Zwischendurch blickte sie immer einmal wieder zu Cassiola um sich wohl eine kurze Erlaubnis dafür zu holen was sie machte. Cassiola ließ Zoe einfach machen, anscheinend wusste sie genau was sie da tut. Sie nähte noch ein paar farbige Bänder an das Kleid dran, um es eben noch farbiger zu machen. Nach einer ganzen Weile und einer Tasse Tee die Cassiola in der Zeit geholt hatte. Hielt Zoe ihr das Kleid hin und deutete ihr dann es anzuprobieren. Sie zog es an und betrachtete es von unten. Zog es etwas hoch und hielt dann ein Teil des Kleides in der Hand und das andere dann in der anderen und blickte Zoe mit großen Augen an. "Es ist kaputt Zoe. Da ist ein Riss." "Es ist nicht kaputt, das ist ein Schlitz. Nur ein kleiner." "Aber wofür, es sieht kaputt aus und und und..." Zoe seufzte: "Das ist schon in Ordnung so, es steht dir sehr gut und es sitzt. Es wirkt nicht so für das wie du es vielleicht halten magst. Wirst schon sehen, wenn du dann ausreiten gehst. Dann wird es dir dann nochmal bestätigt. Das hoffe ich zumindest. Ansonsten zieh ich ihm die Ohren lang, wenn er etwas anderes sagt." Cassiola nickte etwas zögerlich und zog es dann wieder aus und legte es ordentlich in den Schrank. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, Zoe gab sich alle Mühe um aus dem Kleid nocheinmal das Beste heraus zu holen. Sie setzte sich zurück auf´s Bett und dann redeten sie wohl noch die ganze Nacht über alles mögliche. Kapitel 5 Cassiola sahs draußen, angelehnt an einen der Bäume auf dem Hof, sie hielt ein Blatt Papier in der Hand und schien es sich durchzulesen. Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf, wollte das Papier gerade zusammen falten und in ihre Tasche verstauen und genau in dem Moment lugte Zoe um den Baum und starrte auf das Papier. "Was hast du da? Was ist das denn für ein Brief?" Cassiola drehte sich zu Zoe ruckartig herum und verstaute den Zettel, mit hoch rotem Kopf, so schnell wie möglich in der Tasche. "Nichts hab ich da. Nur ein leeres Stück Papier" "Aha? Und weil es so leer ist, starrst du es schon eine ganze Weile an und läufst rot an wenn man dich daraufhin anspricht?" Zoe setzte sich neben Cassiola hin und zupfte ein paar Grashalme heraus, die sie in die Luft warf und beobachtete wohin sie der Wind wohl treibt. "Wielange ist es jetzt schon her?" "Was meinst du Zoe?" "Das mit euch beiden." "Einige Zeit, einige Monate.", Cassiola seufzte und blickte Zoe dann an. "Aber warum fragst du das?" "Ich frage mich ob du nicht in der Zeit mal darüber nachgedacht hast, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich kann mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen das er sich schon solange zurück gehalten hat und seine Hände bei sich gelassen hat. Wenn ich nur an Randy denke, mir wird immer ganz warm ums Herz, wenn ich nur daran denke wie schön es sein wird." Zoe stieß einen glücklichen Seufzer aus und grinste Cassiola wie blöd an. Cassiola hingegen machte nur große Augen und schien wohl eine ganze Weile zu überlegen was sie sagen sollte. Zoe nutzte diese Pause wieder um ein paar Grashalme heraus zu zupfen und spielte dann damit herum. "I...ich...ich...also...ich also...verstehe nicht...so Recht." "Es ist schon solange zwischen euch beiden und du hast noch nicht dran gedacht? Wirklich nicht? Also so ganz und gar nicht?" "An was denn denken? Da gibt es nichts woran ich denken sollte. Ich will nichts. Wie...wie...eh war denn...dein Training heute?" "Jetzt versuch ja nicht abzulenken, dass funktioniert nicht. Nicht bei mir zumindest. Aber gut reden wir darüber wenn es wohl geschehen ist und dann sagst du mir das nocheinmal, dass es da nichts gibt woran du denken solltest." Cassiola verengte die Augen und blickte Zoe an, als wolle sie in ihre Gedanken eindringen. Es war mehr ein Ablenkungsmanöver um Zoe zu täuschen, sie schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und grinste. "Du solltest mal eher andere Bücher lesen. Frag dich einmal durch, vielleicht hat jemand soetwas für dich. Aber sei nicht so tollpatschig und frage den Falschen." "Willst du mit Randy für immer zusammen sein? Ihn am liebsten an jeden deiner lebtage an deiner Seite haben? Mit ihm über alles reden können?" Zoe nickte:"Ich weiß das ich mit ihm über alles reden kann, er ist das komplette Gegenteil von dir was sowas angeht. Er ist ehrlich und aufrichtig und hält sich an das was er sagt. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Er war einmal so süß, als er mehrere Tage nichts von sich hören lassen hat. Da erreichte mich ein Brief, indem er sich entschuldigte und mit mir aus gehen wollte. Es war ein schöner Tag. Nur leider viel zu kurz, aber unvergesslich. Soetwas hattest du doch auch schoneinmal oder?" "Ja, hatte ich, aber...aber manchmal. Es ist schwer für mich. Ich werde sie wohl nie los, diese Zweifel und Ängste die ich habe." "Was sollte schon passieren?" "Es könnte vieles passieren. Das weiß ich. Manchmal denke ich immer daran was andere sage, einfach den Moment genießen und sich fallen lassen und manchmal schaffe ich das, aber manchmal...es hört sich doof an, aber manchmal würde ich am liebsten weglaufen, aber das will ich nicht mehr. Es ist nicht leicht für mich das Randy hier in der Stadt ist. Er ist mein Bruder, natürlich, aber nachdem was damals war, ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen. Das die Ohren taub waren und die Augen blind. Obwohl ich am besten wissen sollte, das ihm und meinen anderen Brüdern und vorallem Mutter keine Schuld trifft." "ER. Will nicht gehen? Stimmts? Er ist immernoch da drin." Cassiola nickte und blickte sich kurz um:"Manchmal frage ich mich ob ich es so darauf belassen soll, wie es in meinen Augen geschehen ist oder ob ich wieder zurück soll, dem ganzen nachgehen. Es ist danach zuviel passiert, um sagen zu können, dass es meine alleinige Schuld war. Und wenn es meine war. So weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll." "Bist du nicht hergekommen um von vorne anzufangen? Du solltest es natürlich nicht vergessen und deine Familie erst recht nicht, aber was wäre wohl, wenn es anders gewesen sein könnte?" "Dann würde ich..." Cassiola richtete sich auf und sah Zoe an. "Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Sonst muss ich nicht weiter überlegen und bin morgen auch so einen Kopf kürzer." Zoe seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wieder ein Akt des weglaufens. Das wussten sie beide. Cassiola lächelte Zoe aufmunternd zu, obwohl es eigentlich anders herum sein sollte, aber es sollte wohl nur den Ausdruck bringe, dass Zoe sich keine Gedanken über sie machen sollte, das alles wieder wird. Gedanken gehen wieder so schnell wie sie auch gekommen sind. Und irgendwann werden sie nicht mehr wieder kommen. Weiterführende Links Träume einer Novizin - Teil 1 Träume einer Novizin - Teil 2 Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis Kategorie:Geschichten